Hero Heroine
by MirrorSakura
Summary: Sequel to Teardrops on my Guitar! thanks reviewers! Pleaseee readdd! TT


Author's note – XD hihi

**Author's note – XD hihi!! Anyways this another songfic. Its sequel to Teardrops on my Guitar! :3 I went thru like a whole night of consideration, cos nearly all my reviewers want to read a sequel. OKAY! :3 I think I'll stick to songfics and chappie updates for now. ! Thanks to all my reviewers! Here are answers to your questions too! Btw before I forget… Song intro! :3 Well basically, its called Hero Heroine sung by Boys like Girls. its really sweet! And the guy looks nice to me. and the chorus is like so high-pitched for a guy and he really pulled it off :D go listen to it!**

_**poems2songs**__: Yepp! This is the follow up :D enjoy it!_

_**lover95**__: I really liked your idea of another songfic linking! I've taken it to consideration so dun worry! I really like reviewers' advices :DD here ya go! The sequel with a song!_

_**p1Nk-Ch3rRybL0sS0m**__: Hai… Hai… I hear you! so here it is Enjoy!_

_**Cherry Akira Li**__: There, there… I shall make you cry somemore! XD okay joking! Enjoy this k? _

**Once again… THANKS TO ALL MY REVIEWERS!!**

**DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN CCS OR THE SONG!**

_Syaoran sat beside Yuri on the beach, as they looked at the sunset, waves gently swishing and winds blowing softly across the palm trees… Making a nostalgic feeling come to both._

"_Ne Yuri-chan… Do you like me?"_

_Syaoran looked at Yuri with puppy eyes,_

"_Hai… I really like you Syao-kun."_

_Syaoran turned back to the sunset and an auburn haired girl with glasses returned to his mind…_

**It's too late baby, there's no turning around**

_He wondered… What is she doing now? Then he mentally slapped himself, I have Yuri with me… So why does Sakura keep coming to my mind? But Sakura was always with me, wasn't she? Gah… What the hell? I'm in love with Yuri right?_

_Syaoran laid down on the blanket and closed his eyes, fighting with his mind._

**I've got my hands in my pocket and my head in a cloud**

_The next day at the university,_

_Sakura came walking down the hall, she was looking at her songsheets again, her guitar case was behind her._

_Then Syaoran realised that Sakura wasn't wearing glasses but contacts, and she was wearing a white three quarters with a green ruffled blouse he blushed slightly as he realised how beautiful she was. That made him see only her, no one else._

**  
This is how I do  
When I think about you**

_He was brought back to reality when he heard Sakura yell,_

"_Syaoran! Look out!"_

_A ball came flying towards him and he caught it just in time. Sakura heaved a sigh of relief and she smiled at him,_

"_That was lucky, you okay?"_

**I never thought that you could break me apart**

_He smiled at her,_

"_Mm, I'm fine. Haven't seen you in awhile, so… how are you?"_

**  
I keep a sinister smile and a hole in my heart**

_That day, Syaoran couldn't concentrate at all, Sakura's worried face was then shoved straight in front of him,_

"_Syaoran! You were dreaming throughout the whole lesson… Anything wrong? You wanna talk to me about it?"_

**You want to get inside**

**Then you can get in line**

**But not this time**

_Syaoran looked at her and looked away to stop her from seeing his blush, she looked at him curiously._

"_Nahh… Its okay Just thinking about stuff…"_

_Sakura then smiled and nodded,_

"_Okay, if you say so"_

_She then walked to the direction of the music room. He thought, must be headed off to practice… Maybe I should get back on my drums… I mean puppets are not really my thing anymore… But god, Sakura looks so cute…_****

Cause you caught me off guard

_He clutched his head, then whispered to himself, "I'm getting confused… Do I love Sakura or Yuri?"_

**  
Now I'm running and screaming**

_Sakura is my best friend, I like her, but what are my true feelings?_

**  
I feel like a hero and you are my heroine**

_Syaoran shrugged it off and went about doing his daily routine, and finally went to bed as soon as he reached home._****

I won't try to philosophize

_The next day,_

_Sakura came running to Syaoran, this time she was in faded jeans a a red sailor tank top that had strings around the sleeves area. Syaoran blushed again. _

"_SYAORAN!! I want you to help me! Look at this song… What do you think?_

_Syaoran looked at he in the eye after he read the lyrics and smiled,_

**  
I'll just take a deep breath and I'll look in your eyes**

"_Sakura its great."_

**This is how I feel  
And it's so surreal**

_Sakura's eyes lighted up with excitement, she then grinned widely and placed her fingers into her pockets leaving just her thumbs out. Then she stopped and smiled weakly as she saw Yuri walking down the corridor with her friends._

_Syaoran turned to see why Sakura stopped grinning and he saw Yuri, then when he turned back, the lyrics were gone from his hand and Sakura was walking away, her guitar moving along with her._

"_S-Sa"_

_He was stopped by Yuri covering his eyes. _

"_Ne Who was that person you were talking to? Guess who by the way!"_

**  
**_Syaoran sighed, and started doing the things he always did with Yuri. _

**I got a closet filled up to the brim  
With the ghosts of my past and the skeletons**

_That following day Syaoran kept thinking of the times he had with Sakura, and he compared how he felt with Sakura than with Yuri._

**  
**_He wondered why Sakura had smiled weakly when Yuri came and why she didn't say a simple 'Bye' to him, or why Sakura was so quiet when Yuri was around._**  
And I don't know why  
You'd even try**

_Then suddenly a simple thought he oversaw, never even dreamt of came to his mind,_

_Don't tell me… Sakura likes me?_**  
**

**But I won't lie  
You caught me off guard**

_His eyes then came to light, and he realised why Sakura had always avoided Yuri…_

**  
Now I'm running and screaming**

_She didn't want to cry in front of him…_****

I feel like a hero and you are my heroine

_He sighed, why didn't I notice it earlier? _

**  
Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?**

**And I feel a weakness coming on  
Never felt so good to be so wrong**

_Then as his thoughts went deeper, he went to the university's garden. And there sat Sakura under a Sakura tree, whose petals were gently landing upon her, her guitar was on her lap and she sat on one of the tree thickest branches, away from the sun with a songs sheet laying upon the fat tree branch…_

**  
Had my heart on lockdown**

_Syaoran saw that she was sleeping… And tears were upon a guitar and cheeks,_

**  
And then you turned me around**

**I'm feeling like a new born child**

_So I'm the reason for those teardrops on her guitar… I never wanted to let Sakura cry, every since we were elementary… _

_I've always loved the smile she gave me whenever I was sad… The smile was natural, not fake._

**  
Every time I get a chance to see you smile  
It's not complicated  
I was so jaded**

_And without thinking he climbed upon the tree, to Sakura who was leaning against the trunk. Who didn't notice as she was asleep._****

And you caught me off guard

_He smiled at her sleeping figure, _

_Why did I ever neglect her for Yuri?_

**  
Now I'm running and screaming  
I feel like a hero and you are my heroine**

_He bent down towards her face a gently pecked her lips._

**  
Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?**

_Sakura, sensing the kiss quickly awoke and saw Syaoran,_

"_Hoee? Syaoran?"_

**  
(I feel like a hero and you are my heroine)  
And I feel a weakness coming on  
Never felt so good to be so wrong**

_Syaoran grinned at her,_

"_Hi Saku."_

**  
Had my heart on lockdown**

_Sakura stared at him while clutching her guitar tightly,_

"_Did you just kiss me?"_

**  
And then you turned me around  
(Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?)**

_Syaoran smirked,_

"_Yes I did Saku."_

_Sakura stared hard then she replied,_

"_This has gotta be a dream… Why would Syaoran like me?"_

**  
I'm feeling like a new born child**

_He smiled and went closer to Sakura who shut her eyes tightly and pinched her cheek softly,_

"_See? It isn't a dream."_

_She opened her eyes slowly… And looked at him. Syaoran gently smiled back at her…_

**  
Every time I get a chance to see you smile**

"_Sakura, I love you. I was foolish; I didn't see the signs…"_

_Syaoran looked away and Sakura saw a blush creep up onto the amber-eyed boy's face. She giggled softly then leant forward to cup her hands around his face, making him look at her,_

"_Syaoran… I loved you for a long time. But now you have Yuri-chan. Don't mind me okay?"_

**  
It's not complicated**

_Syaoran didn't say anything, then he smiled,_

"_Saku. I'm not listening to you anymore,"_

**I was so jaded **

_He grabbed a lightly and their lips met… Sakura gasped and Syaoran took the chance and nibbled a top lip, asking for permission which Sakura gladly allowed. _

**(I feel like a hero and you are my heroine)  
And I feel a weakness coming on**

_Then after a few minutes, they pulled back for air._

**  
Never felt so good to be so wrong  
Had my heart on lockdown  
And then you turned me around  
(Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?)  
I'm feeling like a new born child**

_Sakura whispered to him,_

"_What about Yuri…?"_

**  
Every time I get a chance to see you smile**

_Syaoran said coarsely to her ears and nibbled them,_

"_I saw her the other day with another guy…"_

_After saying that he pulled Sakura into the center of his lap and Sakura obediently followed. _

**  
It's not complicated**

"_Sorry I didn't realise your feelings my sweet cherry blossom."_

_Sakura smiled and looked up to him and into his dark amber eyes that held a pang of sadness and kissed him._

**  
I was so jaded**

_With that, the two became a couple as the cherry blossoms fell on them. Both swearing never to part ever again. _

_**XxEndxX**_

**Author's last words – Woohoo! I think I screwed up the last part… but yea its okay I guess, so this is to all who wanted a sequel! remember to RxR! I made you happy, so your turn to make me happy so click that button over there!**


End file.
